1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, and particularly to an electrical connector having a simple grounding path.
2. Prior Art
A conventional electrical connector normally forms a metal shielding surrounding a dielectric housing thereof. The shielding is grounded to prevent electromagnetic interference during signal transmitting, thereby assuring stable signal transmitting. However, the surrounding shielding complicates the structure of the electrical connector and therefore increases costs of the electrical connector.
FIG. 5 shows a conventional electrical connector 2 for overcoming the above problems. The electrical connector 2 includes a plug 3 and a receptacle 7 coupling to the plug 3. The plug 3 includes a dielectric plug housing 4 having a shielding plate 5 at each side thereof, and a plurality of plug grounding terminals 6 received in the housing 4 and electrically connecting the shielding plates 5. When the plug 3 mates with the receptacle 7, the shielding plates 5 electrically connect receptacle grounding terminals 8 of the receptacle 7 and thereby ground the connector 2.
However, grounding of the connector 2 by the shielding plates 5 electrically connecting the plug and receptacle grounding terminals 6, 8 is still unduly complicated. Furthermore, the shielding plates 5 are easily displaced or even fall off during interconnection between the plug 3 and the receptacle 7.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector having simple construction grounding paths that provide improved grounding.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, an electrical connector in accordance with the present invention includes a plug and a receptacle coupled with the plug. The plug includes a housing, a plurality of terminals received in the housing, and two shielding plates attached to opposite sidewalls of the housing. A plurality of apertures is defined in the sidewalls. The receptacle includes a housing and a plurality of terminals received in the housing. A plurality of holes is defined in opposite sidewalls of the receptacle. When the plug and receptacle are coupled, the terminals of the plug actuate the terminals of the receptacle to extend through the holes of the receptacle and the apertures of the plug and electrically contact the shielding plates.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: